


I Got Beat Up Prank on Brother's Boyfriend! (GONE WRONG)

by MeltedIceAngel



Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle and Renjun are siblings, Chenle starts a prank channel, Fake injuries, Fluff and Angst, He can't stand to see him hurt, I got beat up prank, It doesn't go so well, Jisung loves Chenle, M/M, Part 3, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, YouTube, YouTuber Na Jaemin, YouTuber Zhong Chenle, Youtube AU, against Jaemin, even if he knows it's fake, fake bruising, somehow ended up as a prank on everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: “Okay, why are you crying, angel?” Jaemin asked.“This guy hit me,” Chenle said, getting straight to the point.“What!?” Jaemin shouted, making Chenle pull the phone from his ear with a pained expression. “What do you mean a guy hit you?” Jaemin said, and of course, Chenle could hear Renjun’s distressed yell in the background. Chenle hit his head back on the kitchen cabinets, and fake cried at the camera. His poor gege. Always caught in the middle.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721422
Comments: 5
Kudos: 296





	I Got Beat Up Prank on Brother's Boyfriend! (GONE WRONG)

**Author's Note:**

> Chenle's prank time. What a disaster.

Chenle sighs, fixing his hair and plopping back onto the carpeted floor of his living room. He stares into the camera for a moment, head cocking side to side, legs pulled up to support himself. 

“This is so awkward,” Chenle said, giggling breathlessly. It was the first time he’d ever recorded a video for YouTube. He had been filmed numerous times for school projects and drama performances. Still, he never had filmed himself, especially not for a YouTube channel with zero viewers. 

_ Pretend it’s a drama performance, _ he told himself.

“My name is Zhong Chenle,” Chenle started, giggling awkwardly and putting his hands over his eyes. “Say it with me, Zhong Chenle. Ah! Nope, not Chen-lee. Chen-le. There you go.” Chenle clapped, nodding his head enthusiastically. Is that how to introduce yourself online? 

“Today, I’m going to prank my  _ gege’s _ boyfriend, Jaemin. Yes, the king himself. Mr. One Million Subscribers,” Chenle rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue. “He thinks he’s so famous. Doesn’t Pewdiepie have 100 million? So full of himself, my hyung.” Chenle continues to click his tongue, shaking his head. 

“He decided it would be a good idea to prank me, so I decided to prank him back,” Chenle winked at the camera, bringing up a notebook filled with prank ideas. 

_ I blurred out the words so hyung couldn’t see them! _ Chenle wrote as a text caption. 

“Today, I’m going to be doing the ‘I got beat up’ prank,” Chenle laughed devilishly, pulling out his high-end special effects makeup. “Truly, drama has come in so handy for me.” Chenle opened up one of the pallets and showed it to the camera, pointing to a bright yellow color. 

“I’m going to make a few bruises and maybe a cut under my eye. Nothing too bad. I’m not super good at major injuries yet, and I don’t want him calling the police the second he shows up,” Chenle giggled and began to work. He dabbed the yellow at the corner of his eye, taking a moment to look it over. He nodded then and continued.

“Jaemin decided to tell me that Jisung, my boyfriend,” Chenle smiled stupidly, all teeth and eyes clenched. “-cheated on me at the gym. I don’t think any of them really understand how much that affected me. My stomach just dropped. I literally felt my heart breaking.” Chenle said, showing a red to the camera.

“This one looks a bit too much like blood,” Chenle whispered to himself, cleaning his brush and trying a different color. “There we go. Anyway, I’ve never even entertained the idea of Jisung cheating on me. We’ve been together since we were fifteen. He’s always been so honest and open with me. The thought that this had been happening, and I just was too blind to see it. It was horrible,” Chenle finished with the red and moved on to a darker purple.

“I still wasn’t even relieved when Jaemin said it was a prank. I don’t know why. You’d think it would be easy to just say oh thank God and move on. Nope,” Chenle popped the ‘p’ and shook his head. “I had nightmares about it. Nightmares!” Chenle shouted, waving his hands aggressively. 

“Jisungie held me all night and promised he’d never do something like that. He even let me go through his whole phone. Not that I needed to, I believed him, but it just stuck so hard,” Chenle said, working on blending the bruise makeup on his eye. “Since Jaemin caused me so much stress, I’m going to cause him more stress.” Chenle said, finishing up the bruise. 

“What do you guys think?” Chenle asked, scooting closer so the camera could better see. “I think it looks good. Let’s do nose now,” He said, using an alcohol-based color palette for the nose. 

“So I think what I’m going to do is call Jaemin and say Jisung won’t pick up. I tried calling him a few times, but he wouldn’t answer. I was going to say I tried to call Renjun too, but they’re always together, so I don’t think it would work. Maybe I should tell Renjun…” Chenle trailed off, thinking. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

“Eh, Renjun is bad at keeping secrets. He’d probably tell Jaemin the second Jaemin looked slightly panicked,” Chenle said, looking at himself in the camera. “Blood? Yeah, let’s do a bloody nose.” 

“I hope he’s not busy because if he is, the whole plan is ruined,” Chenle giggled, letting fake blood dribble down his nose and onto his lip. He wiped it away, giving it the appearance he’d been trying for a while to get the blood to stop. “Thanks to all the prank channels that did this, because, without you, I never would’ve thought of this.”

Chenle took a few more minutes to add a small cut and bruise to his lip, and then he was packing up all his supplies. “Done!” Chenle said, looking at his work. “I need to go put these back in mine and Jisung’s room, but I’ll be back.”

The camera cut to Chenle sitting on his kitchen floor, an ice pack that hadn’t yet been cracked in his hands. He stared at the camera and giggled, trying to calm down. For such a harsh prank, he really was having trouble keeping a straight face. 

Chenle took a few deep breaths and let his face drop, sniffling a few times to get into character. Once he was sure he wouldn’t be immediately found out, he hit the call button on Jaemin’s number.

The phone rang once, twice, and continued on until Jaemin’s voicemail picked up. Chenle deflated and glared, unimpressed. “Well thanks for watching, hope you enjoyed my makeup tutorial!” Chenle said, laughing. 

He pressed the call button again, and finally, Jaemin picked up.

“Hello?” Jaemin said. Chenle sniffled dramatically.

“Hyung?” Chenle cried, his lips twitching up as silence met him.

“Hello?” Jaemin said again, and Chenle rolled his eyes. 

“Hyung,” Chenle cried, letting out a fake sob to catch Jaemin’s attention.

“Chenle, what’s wrong? Are you crying?” Jaemin asked, already sounding frantic. “Lele, tell hyung what’s wrong.”

“I just got back from school, hyung,” Chenle said, purposefully stumbling over his words. Jaemin was silent for a moment.

“Okay, why are you crying, angel?” Jaemin asked, whispering to someone in the background. Chenle hoped it wasn’t Renjun, but if it was, it was a necessary casualty. That, or the thing that would ruin the whole prank. First time flops, they happen to everyone.

“This guy hit me,” Chenle said, getting straight to the point. 

“What?” Jaemin shouted, making Chenle pull the phone from his ear with a pained expression. “What do you mean a guy hit you?” Jaemin said, and of course, Chenle could hear Renjun’s distressed yell in the background. Chenle hit his head back on the kitchen cabinets, and fake cried at the camera. His poor  _ gege. _ Always caught in the middle.

“I was walking-” Chenle started, faking a sob. “I was walking, and I tripped, and-and the guy dropped his-dropped his coffee,” Chenle said, shrugging at the camera. He had no idea how realistic that sounded.

“ _ Give me the phone, _ ” Chenle heard in the background. His brother sounded furious.

“Renjun, calm down. He’s freaking out, you’re going to freak him out more,” Jaemin said, voice calm despite the apparent shaking in it. 

“ _ Give me the phone! _ ” Renjun yelled, and Chenle cringed. Uh oh. Somehow this prank turned around on his brother real quick. Chenle made a last-minute decision to keep it going. 

“Jaemin-hyung?” Chenle sobbed. 

“I’m here, Lele,” Jaemin said. “We’re coming over, okay? Hyungs will be there in ten minutes. Are you at home?” Jaemin asked. 

“Yeah, Jisungie-Jisungie wouldn’t answer,” Chenle cried harder. 

“Okay, okay, shh, shh. You’re okay. We’re on our way,” Jaemin said. Chenle could hear the ignition in their car start. “Are you in pain?” Jaemin asked, and Chenle could distinctly hear Renjun say something about snapping the man’s neck if he was. 

“My nose,” Chenle said, not wanting to outright say yes.

“What’s wrong with your nose, angel?” Jaemin asked.

“It’s bleeding,” Chenle cried, overdramatically sniffling since they hadn’t asked to face-time. He could actually get away with it. 

“We’re leaving now, put pressure on it, okay? We’ll be there soon,” Jaemin said, and Chenle sobbed and agreed before hanging up the phone.

“Yikes, Renjun’s mad,” Chenle hissed, getting up from his spot on the floor. “I should’ve told him. Small hiccup?” Chenle said, although his bruises may very well be real when Renjun showed up and found out. 

It wasn’t five minutes before Chenle’s phone rang, Jisung’s name popping up. Looks like he should’ve told Jisung too.

“Hello,” Chenle answered.

“Are you okay!?” Jisung shouted, once again making Chenle pull the phone away from his ear. “I’m going to kill that man! Punching you in the face because you tripped? I have never been so close to genuinely wanting to hurt someone in my life!” Chenle groaned and sat back down on the floor. He loved his boyfriend so much.

“Sungie, it’s okay,” Chenle said, trying to calm his boyfriend down.

“The Hell it is!” Jisung said. “Are you okay? I’m coming home right now.”

“Sungie, I’m fine! Go to class,” Chenle said, bracing for when he told Jisung the whole thing was a prank to get back at Jaemin. 

“Class isn’t as important as you. I can’t believe someone would hit you. You! Of all the people in the world, they hit sweet little Zhong Chenle that could never hurt a fly. I mean seriously!” Jisung shouted. 

“Sungie, remember when I said I was going to get back at Jaemin?” Chenle said, bracing for whatever response he’d get. Jisung was quiet for a long moment before a loud sigh of relief came through the phone.

“Oh thank God!” Jisung said. “I’m about to cry. I really thought-Oh Chenle. You scared the shit out of me,” Jisung said, sniffling over the phone.

“Don’t cry! If you cry, then I’ll cry, and I worked really hard on this makeup,” Chenle said, trying to be funny and lighten the mood. Jisung gave a wet chuckle.

“I’m not crying,” Jisung said. Chenle knew he was. “I’m still coming home. At least it’ll make the prank more believable.”

"You just want to make sure I’m not actually hurt,” Chenle said, knowing his boyfriend very well. 

“I just need to hug you. You scared me so bad, Lele. Tell me next time, okay?” Jisung said, so sweet for someone who had just moments ago been ready to punch someone. 

“I will, I promise. I love you,” Chenle said.

“I love you, too. So, so much. I just want you safe all the time,” Jisung said, breath hitching. Chenle’s heart broke. 

“I’m okay, Sungie. I’m fine. No one hurt me,” Chenle said, and Jisung coughed as he tried to hold his tears back.

“I’m just imagining you all scared and wondering how someone could hit you over something so stupid,” Jisung laughed. 

“It won’t happen, and if it does, I can kick their asses,” Chenle said, knowing for a fact he couldn’t. 

“I love you, princess,” Jisung said, and Chenle automatically warmed at the nickname. 

“I love you, too. I’ll see you when you get home,” Chenle said. 

“Mn. I’ll try to keep crying long enough to make it believable that I didn’t know,” Jisung said, and Chenle chuckled. 

“You don’t have to,” Chenle said.

“Jaemin kinda deserves it after the week of suffering you went through after his prank,” Jisung said, and Chenle could just hear the smirk in his voice.

“Alright, I’ll see you when you get here, baby,” Chenle said.

“See you,” Jisung said, hanging up the phone. Chenle immediately turned and pouted at the camera.

“I can’t cry! I can’t ruin this makeup!” Chenle said, looking up and pressing on his eyes to stop the tears. “I love him so much. He’s seriously the best partner I could’ve ever asked for.” Chenle gushed, having to look up again to stop the tears.

_ Ten minutes of being overwhelmed later… _ Chenle wrote as a text caption.

“They’re here!” Chenle said, throwing himself back down on the kitchen floor. He pulled his face down dramatically, cracking the ice pack and holding it gently to his nose. The alcohol makeup shouldn’t be ruined by touching it, but he wasn’t keen on messing up the eye.

“Lele?” Renjun yelled, dropping his keys in his attempt to unlock the door. “Lele,  _ Gege’s _ here.” Chenle pouted to the camera. His poor brother.

The door was shoved open after that, a red-eyed Renjun tearing through the living room and into the kitchen. He dropped to his knees, hands immediately coming up to tentatively roam Chenle’s face.

“Oh, my poor baby,” Renjun said, jumping up and grabbing a towel to wrap the ice pack in. Chenle sniffled, looking up to see not only Jaemin walking in but Jeno as well. While Jaemin looked upset, Jeno looked ready to burn someone alive. His face was hard set, hands clenched and teeth grinding as he settled down next to Chenle.

He didn’t realize how many people he’d have to tell before pulling a prank on Jaemin.

“Who did this?” Jeno asked, taking the ice pack from Renjun and pressing it to Chenle’s nose. Chenle looked down, trying to make his hands shake. Jaemin was the first to notice,  _ finally _ , and he took the shaking appendages and held them tightly. 

“Some guy at school,” Chenle whispered. Renjun and Jeno both shared a look while Jaemin cooed, twirling Chenle’s hair around his finger. 

“Goodness, Lele. You look awful,” Jaemin said, running a thumb over the back of Chenle’s hand. 

“Where’s Jisung?” Chenle decided to ask, trying to keep up appearances. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d be inconsolable without his boyfriend if the scenario were real.

“He’s on his way, hyung called him,” Jaemin said. 

“They did this all because you tripped?” Jeno said eventually. Chenle nodded silently. “Was there anyone there? Did anyone see it?” 

“It was in the middle of classes. It was just him and his friends,” Chenle sniffled again, pretending to cry. Jaemin and Renjun were quick to console him. 

“A little boy like you, seriously?” Jeno scoffed in disbelief. Chenle felt a bit offended by the statement. He was a grown man, thank you very much. “I mean, really! Look at you! Look what he did to your face, all for tripping over him?” 

“I may have-” Chenle started, letting out a pained sigh. “I may have accidentally hit him when I tripped.” Chenle looked down, as if afraid of seeing their reactions. 

“What? Did you leave a tiny little red spot?” Jaemin said with a chuckle, rolling his eyes. “That’s crazy.” 

“I’m going to kill him,” Renjun said, face eerily blank. He was furious. 

The door dramatically burst open again, and there was Jisung, still puffy-eyed from his cry in the car. It only took one look at Chenle’s makeup covered face before Jisung was crying again, bolting over and taking Jaemin’s place in front of Chenle.

“I don’t like it,” Jisung sobbed, running his hands over Chenle’s face. Chenle knew this wasn’t part of the prank. Jisung genuinely didn’t like seeing Chenle’s face all beaten up. 

“It’s okay,” Chenle whispered, suddenly not caring so much about the prank. He hadn’t really managed to get Jaemin anyway. If anything, it turned into a joke on his whole group of friends all at once.

“No, I don’t like it,” Jisung said, covering his face and sobbing into his hand. Suddenly, Renjun groaned from the other side of the room, quick steps running past them and toward the table.

“Seriously!” Renjun shouted, grabbing the camera. Jaemin and Jeno’s mouths dropped open, both of them laughing once they realized what was happening. 

“Wash it off,” Jisung said, wiping the tears out of his eyes. “I keep thinking about that call.” Chenle nodded and shot up, running to his and Jisung’s shared bathroom to wipe the makeup off his face. When he came back, Jaemin and Jeno were consoling Jisung while Renjun looked absolutely murderous. 

“If you guys are going to prank each other, can I please not be in the middle?” Renjun said, voice cracking from his distress. Chenle and Jaemin both bowed in apology, but Renjun just waved them off and went to raid the fridge. “You owe me.” Was all he said.

“Jisungie, it’s all gone,” Chenle said, lifting Jisung’s face up. 

“God, please don’t do that again. Or if you do, tell me first,” Jisung said, pulling Chenle into a crushing hug.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you,” Chenle sighed. Jisung pulled away and pulled Chenle in for a kiss, extra mindful of the red spot still stubbornly sticking to his skin. 

“Well, that didn’t go as planned,” Chenle said once Jisung released him, picking up the camera. “I meant to trick Jaemin-hyung, and I managed to get everyone all at once.” 

“I almost went to jail,” Renjun said from somewhere across the room. Chenle chuckled and accepted another kiss from Jisung. 

“You have no idea how panicked I was,” Jisung chuckled, shaking his head. “Jaemin called me in a panic with Renjun yelling in the background. I swear, my heart stopped.”

“It’s okay, I’m fine,” Chenle said, laying his head on Jisung’s shoulder.

“So it’s our turn to get back at you two, right?” Renjun said, motioning at him and Jisung. That got Jisung properly laughing, the two already ignoring the others in favor of planning their own pranks. Chenle and Jaemin cringed. 

They just hoped they were done with bloody pranks.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't mean to go so hard so fast, but isn't that what prank channels do? Get the worst ones out of the way first and then slowly mellow out? Also, Renjun and his keen eye for the camera is my absolutely favorite part of writing the ends of these stories. Part of me feels like I'm doing him an injustice not letting him find it early on.
> 
> Anyway, Jisung/Renjun prank team?
> 
> Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether


End file.
